His Heart
by deartinkerbell
Summary: those girls on the internet? Sure they have his attention right now, or good at what they do, but, you know something they don't have You have him,  you can feel him and just be with him and something those other girls will never have? you have his heart


**A/N**: one-shot time! I've been writing this one for i think two weeks now, maybe longer.

Okay this is based around a Haley/Peyton scene from OneTreeHill, and i think it goes great for one couple on glee. i'm sure you'll know which one ;)

_"you know, he says he's totally cool with waiting until i'm ready. But if he's filling up with cyber sex in the mean time. i'm not going to measure up to that"_  
><em>"Haley, but you don't have to compete with anything. You've got something they don't. You've got his heart too"<em>

I really hope you like this! :)

* * *

><p>They've been dating for almost<em> five months<em> now. It shocked both of them, how long they've been together only since they are complete _opposites_. It shocked everyone at McKinley _and _their parents, mostly when they first got together, because of the cliques they hang out with. She's the _goody-two-shoes_, _know-it-all_, _loser_. While he's the _bad-boy_, _screw-up_, _popula_r. They only two things they really have in common? They're both _loud mouths_, just in different ways and they both sing. That's about it.

"_No-ah!_"

_Here she goes again_, Noah thought and rolled his eyes. The "talk" is going to come soon, he just knows it. It happens quite a bit, and it took a lot not to scream at her. This talk was about his hands, and pretty much the sex talk. He had that talk with his ma, not once but_ twice_, the first time was the normal one, but the second one was when he brought home a pregnant Quinn.  
>Now, he gets the 'talk' from his own girlfriend, because his hands slip under her skirt.<p>

"Babe. not that talk. _come on_, you know my hands have minds of their own!"

She rolled her eyes. She was getting annoyed with that "excuse", he used it almost half the time. It's not that she doesn't want sex, it's just she isn't sure if Noah is the one for her. She wanted to be sure he was the only before they went to the next level.

"Noah that is not true! You know, I'm not ready for sex."

It's true, he does know. Hell, he knew before they got together!

"I know babe, but that doesn't mean we couldn't have a little _fun_"

She scoffed and pulled away from his body. She was perfectly fine with making out, it's his curious hands that shouldn't be under her skirts. She noticed his faced turned into a scowl, and he sat up. Moving away from her bed, he grabbed his guitar and bolted out the door.  
>She sighed and sat back against the headboard. Pulling out her phone, and scrolled down her contacts, looking for one of her best friends.<p>

_Hi you've reached Tina's cell, I'm busy at the moment. So if you leave a message, your name and number. I'll call you as soon as I can!_

She sighed, hung up and dropped her phone on her bed.  
>She sunk to laying down and stared at the ceiling. Why couldn't he just understand, she isn't ready for the next step. She isn't sure, if he'll even stay with her once they do have sex. And that'll just break her heart because she's fallen for him, <em>hard<em>.

She heard her phone ring.  
>"Hello?"<br>_"Hey Rae, you called?"_  
>"Tina, can you come over? I really want to talk to you"<br>_"Yeah, I'll have Mike drop me off over there."_  
>"Oh, are you on a date with Mike? You don't have to th-"<br>_"Rae, it's fine. we just ended our date anyway, he was just going to take me home"_  
>"Oh, okay. I'll see you soon"<br>_"Be there in ten"_

Tina hung up and Rachel looked around her room, sighing she got up and started fixing up her bed, then started cleaning up her room.

"What's up Rae?"

She lead Tina towards her bedroom, and both girls sat on her floor up against her bed. Rachel stayed quiet for what seemed like forever. Tina was confused, whenever she came over no matter what time it is Rachel chats her head off.

"Rachel what's wrong?"

Rachel sighed, and turned to look at her best friend.  
>"I just, I think Noah's mad at me"<p>

"Why would he be mad?"

"we were making out, and i felt his hand under my skirt. And I, told him not to do that, then he just stormed out and he went home without even saying anything" she sighed, "He says he's fine with waiting til I'm ready, but I think he's getting annoyed"

Tina nodded, she _knew_ this was coming,_ kinda_. She already knew all about their problem, since Mike and Puck are best friends. Puck is always talking about how he's getting a 'sex' talk from his own girlfriend. _(Mike thinks it's funny.)_

"That's not all of it, is it?"

Rachel nodded, and rested her head against the bed.  
>"Its just, I <em>know <em>he's filling up on cyber sex and I-I think I'll never be able to measure up to that and, that once we_ do_ have sex, he'll- he'll just, just_ leave me_. I can't handle that, I can't handle another heart break. You know me, Tina. I fall too hard, and sometimes too fast, but we've been dating for five months. five months, and if he-he leaves me I don't know what I'll do"

Rachel broke down and Tina hugged her. Both girls sat there as Rachel let out all of her tears, while Tina rocked her back & forth. What seemed like hours for Tina, when it was only 5 minutes. Rachel finally stopped and sat up, wiping her eyes and closing them leaning against the bed. Tina sat there watching her best friend, before finally saying something.

"Rachel, do you really think he'll just leave you?"

she nodded. Tina sighed and shook her head, continuing.  
>"ya know, for a smart girl, you can be pretty <em>dumb<em> sometimes"

"Rae, you and puck have been together for five months. _Five months_, and you haven't given in to sex yet and he's still with you. I don't think he's going to leave. wait, no, I _know_ he isn't going to leave you"

Rachel looked at her confused, and opened her mouth to ask, but Tina didn't let her speak.  
>"Rae, those girls on the internet? Sure they have his attention<em> right now<em>, or good at what they do, but, you know something they _don't_ have?"

Rachel shook her head no. _of course she doesn't_, Tina thought.

"You have _him_, you can _feel_ him and just _be with him_ and something those other girls will _never_ have? you have his _heart_."

Rachel stared at Tina, like she had two heads. How did she know this?  
>"Tina, how, how do you know that?"<p>

Tina laughed,  
>"Have you not seen the way he<em> looks at you<em>? or, whenever Santana or Quinn call you those nicknames, he's the _first_ to correct them? He's _always_ making you smile, or he smiles at just the say of your name. He's looking at you the same way Mike looks at me. He _never_ forgets when you have dates, he knows your birthday and number by _heart_. He'll listen to you anytime of day, he'll always be willingly to beat someone up for you, and step down, because he knows you hate it when he fights. Rachel, he allows you to call him, _Noah_ in public! Anyone who is _blind_ and _deaf_, can tell he's in love with you!"

Rachel's mouth literally _dropped_ and almost, almost made a perfect O. It took a _lot _to not laugh at her. Rachel stared at Tina before finally recovering and talked.  
>"are-are you sure?"<p>

Tina just nodded, Rachel fall against her bed and sat there letting all of what Tina just said to really process in her brain.

"I'm gonna go Rae, I think you need some time to realize this. But, my opinion is, talk to him. Okay?"

Rachel sighed but nodded and followed Tina's lead and stood up, and walked Tina out.  
>"You sure he's in love with me?"<p>

"I'm almost positive Rae. just think about it tonight, and talk to him tomorrow. okay?"

"Okay, I'll see you at school then."  
>Tina smiled, nodded and gave her a hug before leaving.<p>

-o-o-o-

Puck watched as Rachel paced in front of him, and he was literally looking up at her, since they'er both in his living and he was sitting on the floor and she had her head in his lap while he played xbox. But now his game is paused and he's been watching her pace for a good ten mintues.  
><em>(He swears he thinks she slipped into another language at one point)<em>

"Babe?"  
>no answer.<br>"Berry?"

"Rach?"

_"Rachel!"_

She stopped and looked at him before quickly looking away. She sighed, and sat down next to him.  
>"Noah, we need to talk"<p>

"Don't tell me you're dumping me. Babe, I don't know what I did, but I can fix it, just-"

She shook her head and smiled, "No I'm not breaking up with you, Noah, it's just we have to talk. the other day, when you left, I thought you were really annoyed with me. And I told Tina about it, and how it's just, I was saying that when we do have sex,"

She took a deep breath and looked away from him.  
>"I said, once we do have sex, you-you'll just leave me. and, I don't-<em>can't<em> handle that. You're just, you're the _best _thing to ever happen to me and, and i don't want you to leave me"

She avoided his face and whenever he looked at her, she looked away.  
>After five minutes of trying to get her to look at him, he finally cupped her face and forced her to look at him.<br>"babe, you shouldn't doubt me. I'm not going to leave you, probably _never_ going to leave you. You're kinda _it _for me, I know I get annoyed sometimes but that doesn't mean I'm going to leave you"

He couldn't help but laugh at her shocked face, but continued.  
>"this is my first real relationship, the first one that isn't based on sex. Babe, you know I'm fine with waiting til your ready. And trust me, I don't and won't handle <em>you<em> leaving _me_"

"Really?"

He nodded,  
>"Really. babe, I'm with you 100% and there is no way in hell I'll leave you or let you leave me"<p>

She smiled, and couldnt help but tear up. He dropped his hands from her cheeks, and moved her closer to him. she rested her forehead against his, and he smiled at her. She smiled back, kissing him softly.

"You're kinda it for me, too"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Jeez, writing is hard. But hell, once you get a thing done you're freakin' proud! And even though I kinda hate the ending, I love this all together.  
>Puck&amp;Rachel and Nathan&amp;Haley are a lot alike, between you and me. (But different in a lot of ways, too)<p>

So, this whole thing is based on two freakin' lines from One Tree Hill. Yeah, I'm pretty happy with that. & I really, really hope you like this.

(p.s. Tina/Rachel friendships always make me happy, it seems the most real to me.)  
>the review button is waiting to be hit on ;)<p> 


End file.
